Je suis dans la merde
by PageBlanche
Summary: Clara, une jeune femme de notre monde se retrouve dans le royaume du roi Thranduil. Comment régir convenablement devant une race qu'ont pensaient imaginaire ? Comment régir convenablement quand ont vous annonce que vous êtes la clé d'une prophétie ?
1. Chapter 1

« Où suis-je ? » se répéta inlassablement la jeune Clara.

Hier soir, elle avait passé sa soirée en discothèque avec ses amies, Edward, Matthew et Louise. Elle se souvenait avoir bu quelques verres et eu un énorme trou noir après les deux heures du matin…

Elle avait un mal de crâne atroce et l'odeur du bois mouillé qui l'entourait lui donnait envie de vomir le contenu de son estomac qui se résumait à de la vodka et du rhum coca. Son mal de crâne

la perturbait dans ses réflexions :

- Je ne me souviens pas d'un bois près de Westminster, se dit-elle pour elle-même, il y a des parcs à Londres, de grands parcs mais pas de bois à ma connaissance. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je

quitte mon pays, il faut que je me retrouve dans des situations merdiques ? Je ne vais pas aller loin avec mon anglais pourri… Où se trouvent les autres ? Bande de cons ! Ils m'ont abandonnée

en pleine ville ! Ronchonna-t-elle en se mettant debout malgré les réticences de son corps endolori.

Debout, Clara frotta énergiquement ses yeux pour éclaircir sa vue brouiller du matin. Elle se retrouvait, perdue, dans une immense forêt où la végétation était importante comme si aucun

nettoyage ne se faisait et où aucun sentier n'existait…

- Ce n'est pas un bois ! C'est complètement une forêt ! Je ne suis plus à Londres, j'en suis certaine maintenant, marmonna-t-elle contrariée.

Elle chercha des yeux son sac à main et le trouva aux pieds d'un énorme tronc d'arbre.

La gueule de bois qu'elle avait la mettait de très mauvaise humeur, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement… Elle ouvrit son sac d'un geste brusque et attrapa une plaquette de

paracétamol et en goba deux d'un coup. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il lui restait sa bouteille d'eau de hier, il restait encore un bon quart de dans et, elle avait un paquet de bonbons

que Louise lui avait donné hier à la gare. Elle avait de quoi durer quelques heures au moins.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas foutu ses talons à aiguilles, je me serai déjà cassée une cheville sinon, continua-t-elle à marmonner mécontente entre ses dents serrées.

Elle attrapa son portable. Fière d'elle, elle l'avait rechargé à fond hier matin. Mais elle redescendit rapidement de son nuage quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun réseau, même les

urgences ne fonctionnaient pas.

- Putain ! Je suis en pleine brousse ou quoi ?! Je ne capte rien… S'énerva-t-elle.

D'un geste rageur, elle enfonça son portable dans son sac et commença à marcher droit devant elle. Le sol était humide et les pauvres ballerines de Clara s'enfonçaient facilement sous la

terre. Elle ronchonnait sur elle-même, sur ses amies, sur sa vie,… La pauvre jeune femme était complètement perdue, fatiguée et elle avait froid. Elle ne comprenait pas le changement de

température. Hier soir, il faisait encore 23 degrés et maintenant, il ne devait pas dépasser les 12. Clara n'était pas très vêtue, revenant d'une soirée dansante, elle n'avait qu'une fine

robe sur elle, celle-ci remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et ses fines bretelles ne la réchauffaient guère. Elle se stoppa net et se laissa tomber au pied d'un tronc. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds,

heureusement, son mal de crâne s'était atténué. Elle avait quand même cette sensation désagréable d'avoir sa tête compressée… Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle se figea quand elle entendit

du bruit à sa droite, le sol avait craqué comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur des branches.

Clara se releva rapidement et fixa l'endroit d'un œil incertain. Elle était mélangée entre la peur de rencontrer un psychopathe et le bonheur de rencontrer son sauveur… Elle s'attendait à

tout sauf tomber nez à nez avec une araignée géante. Quand elle disait géante, s'était réellement géant et pas de la taille d'une bestiole de huit centimètres qu'on pouvait voir dans des

documentaires animaliers. Non, la créature en face d'elle faisait facilement trois mètres de longueur. Clara laissa tomber sa bouteille d'eau au sol et fixa avec horreur la bête s'avancer

vers elle. La bouche entrouverte, un fin souffle en sortit. Elle était pétrifiée de peur… Depuis toute petite, Clara avait une sainte horreur des insectes en tout genre mais le pire était

l'araignée. Quand celle-ci bondit sur elle, Clara se mit à hurler à plein poumon, elle hurlait comme une démente… D'un coup, elle sentit le corps de la bête inerte tomber sur elle, la faisant

crier encore plus fort. Elle essaya sans moyen de se dégager de sous le corps de l'insecte géant. Elle sentit une poigne ferme l'agripper au bras pour la sortir de là. Elle se débattit de

toutes ses forces ne frappant le vide toute au tour d'elle. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur immonde de la bestiole et le poids qu'elle avait eu sur elle.

- Dar- fíriel ! (Arrête, femme mortelle) s'écria la voix rave d'un homme.

Clara se raidit aussi tôt en entendant l'homme. Elle le fixa apeurée. Qu'avait-il dit ? J'ai absolument rien compris…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que-fais-tu dans Vert-Bois par c'est temps môr (noir) ! Questionna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Môr ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! S'expliqua-t-elle, lâchez moi, vous me faites mal au bras, se défendit-t-elle en essayant de se dégager son bras de la poigne de l'homme.

L'homme la dévisagea étrangement. Clara l'observa à son tour de haut en bas. Il était grand et beau, il avait un visage lisse et fin avec de longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Ses yeux étaient

d'un bleu clair limite du gris. Il avait un arc à flèches dans une de ses mains et sa tenue était étrange. Il portait une sorte de cape verte foncée avec de drôles de bottes hautes. Mais ce

qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune femme était les oreilles pointues et de grande taille de l'homme.

- C'est une blague ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Des oreilles pointues… Vous vous prenez pour un elfe ?! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Mon grand, si tu as la folie du film « le hobbit »

j'ai rien contre ton trip amusant ! J'adore ce film et le cul de Legolas et de son père le roi, ils me font baver mais tu vois, je suis dans une situation plutôt merdique. Je suis en Angleterre

que depuis hier et, je me retrouve déjà seule et je ne sais pas où. Je suis perdue. J'ai mal de tête, j'ai faim, je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid. Le plus intelligent que tu as faire c'est de me

faire sortir de cet endroit et m'indiquer la ville la plus proche, je t'en serai reconnaissante à vie. D'accord ? Tu as compris ?...

L'homme la regarda bouche ouverte sans ciller. Il attrapa dans son dos une sorte de corne et se mit à souffler de dans. Le bruit résonnait comme une cloche dans la tête de la pauvre jeune femme

qui grimaça. Le son du clairon fit arriver trois autres personnes autour de la jeune femme. Elle les dévisagea sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, elle ne comprenait pas leur charabia.

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! Vous êtes une bande de débiles… Je me casse, j'en ai assez de vous écouter marmonner des conneries que je ne comprends pas.

Clara leur tourna le dos et partit droit devant elle, elle était furieuse contre ses hommes et sur leurs jeux stupides. Envoyer une machine robot avec la forme d'une araignée la révoltait. Elle

avait vraiment eu peur… Trop plongée sans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le craquement d'une branche et l'un des hommes l'agripper par la taille pour la soulever dans les airs. La pauvre femme

poussa un cri de frayeur. Elle avait le vertige… ces hommes avait décidé de lui faire vivre toute ses peurs en une journée ou quoi ?

Solidement accrochée au bras de l'homme, elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour éviterde regarder le spectacle qui avait en bas. Si elle ouvre un œil, elle savait que son estomac n'y

résisterait pas. Quand elle sentit de nouveau le sol du sous ses pieds, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air mais cela avait été de trop pour elle, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se mit à

vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Elle était soulevée de spasmes et la bile qui sortait lui brûlait atrocement la gorge.

- Vous êtes caeleb, rentez vous hoda, fíriel, demanda doucement l'homme en la redressent doucement.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, votre accent est trop prononcé ! dit-elle essayant de reprendre toute son équilibre.

Malgré tout, elle suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse étrange, c'était la même à quelques différences mineures, dans le film « le hobbit ». C'était drôlement bien fait. L'intérieur

était impressionnant, un parfait mélange entre la roche et les arbres … Mais, Clara était trop affaiblie pour réellement observer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle et même, si elle n'éprouvait

aucune confiance pour les hommes qui l'avaient conduite de force en ce lieu, elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se défendre. Sa gorge la brûlait, son estomac lui faisait mal et ses yeux

lui brûlaient. Elle était épuisée.

Elle sentit qu'on la soutenait pour marcher et qu'on la coucha, quelques secondes, minutes plus tard sur une couches remplis de couverture douce à la senteur des sapins, une odeur fraîche.

Elle s'endormit rapidement sans entendre les pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

- Debout ! Debout !

Une main sur son épaule la secouait essayant de la réveiller. Clara gémit de mécontentement en essayant de balayer la main qui l'ennuyait.

- Matthew, dégage ta main ou sinon je te ferai bouffer tes couilles ! J'ai sommeil, j'ai besoin de récupérer.

- Je ne suis pas… Matthew, lève-toi, femme mortelle.

Clara ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant cette phrase « femme mortelle » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est comme connerie?

Elle tourna son visage sur celui d'un autre homme. Un bel homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond clair, des yeux bleus et un visage fin et doux.

- Vous avez aussi des oreilles pointues ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

L'homme la regarda les yeux exorbités.

- Oui, je suis un elfe. Les elfes ont les oreilles pointues… Les hommes ont les oreilles arrondies, se défendit l'homme perdu, devant une telle question.

Clara osa un sourcil devant l'air perdu qu'il lui offrait.

- Les elfe n'existent pas tu sais ? C'est une légende de conte pour enfant et adulte. Il ne faut pas mélanger le fictif et la réalité. Je suis large d'esprit mais si tu parles comme cela

face à quelqu'un d'autre, tu risque de te retrouver dans une cellule sous camisole de force.

- Camisole ? Questionna l'elfe devant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il était venu suite à l'appel de son frère qui n'arrivait pas à bien communiquer dans la langue commune. Il comprenait maintenant la raison de sa difficulté. La femme parlait bel et bien

la langue des hommes mais son accent n'était pas le même et plusieurs mots lui étaient inconnus.

- Le roi te demande ! S'expliqua l'elfe en reprenant son visage droit.

- Ton… roi ? D'accord, amène-moi devant le grand manitou, il pourra peut-être me sortir de cette folie.

- Manitou ?

Le pauvre elfe ne comprenait rien à la divagation de la pauvre femme. Était-t-elle folle ? L'araignée l'avait-elle mordue pour une telle réaction ? Sa tenue était étrange. Elle devait avoir

froid. Dans un soupir, il retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules frêles de la mortelle qui sursauta au toucher chaud et lourd de la cape. Elle le regarda surprise et le un

trône fait d'écorce et de corne ? se dessinait à ses yeux. Des gardes surveillaient un homme aux très longs cheveux blond et fin, un visage long et angélique, des yeux froids et bleus. Mince,

grand et élancé.

- Bordel de merde, il est canon ! S'exclama Clara en bavant devant le physique de l'homme.

- Pardon ?

- L'homme qui est assis là bas, désigna Clara d'un geste du doigt, il est trop beau !

- C'est le roi Thranduil, fíriel ! Ne lui manquez aucun respect sinon vous en payerez de votre vie.

- C'est une menace ? Écoute je suis bonne joueuse, je suis encore gentille face à votre délire obsessionnel du jeu mais, je commence réellement à en avoir marre. Conduis-moi devant le sexy

blondinet qui te sert de roi que je puisse le supplier de me renvoyer chez moi. Je n'ai pas payé trois jours d'hôtel pour dormir sous un arbre.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux en grand devant les récits de la jeune femme, il ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Aran ! Se prosterna doucement l'elfe blond.

Le roi tourna sa tête sur la jeune femme et émit une grimace de dégoût en voyant l'état déplorable de la jeune mortelle. Elle était souillée de boue et à peine vêtue.

- Que faisiez-vous dans mon royaume, jeune femme ? Les temps sont sombres et dangereux pour une femme seule. Les cités des humains ne sont guère proches.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ! Je me suis réveillée dans cette forêt…

- Vous ne vous rappelle pas de votre venue dans Vert-Bois ? S'étonna le roi, je sens que vous me dites la vérité mais vous me paraissez bien étrange pour une mortelle, vous avez quelque chose

en vous.

- Je suis intelligente, cela perturbe les hommes en général.

- Quel est votre peuple ?

- Mon… peuple, s'étonna Clara. NON ! Vous jouez encore à votre jeu tordu ?! je ne viens d'aucun de vos peuples ! Moi je française et je passe juste quelque jours ici pour voir des amies… Je veux

juste retrouver mon hôtel.

- Vous moquez vous de moi, jeune imprudente ! S'exclama le roi. Savez qui je suis !?

- Un roi ? répondit-elle sans être impressionnée.

Le roi s'approcha de Clara et s'abaissa pour que leurs visages se trouvent à la même hauteur.

Il semblait intrigué et mécontent en même temps.

- Comment osez-vous me parlez de cette façon ?! Je suis Thranduil, fils d'Oropher et le roi sur Vert-bois, plus connu sous le nom de Forêt Noire, me jeta-t-il froidement au visage.

- Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, répliquai-je bêtement.

- Enfermez-la dans un cachot ! Je m'occuperai de son compte plus tard !

Clara ouvrit grand les yeux devant les dires du roi. Cachot ? Il est tordu le mec, beau mais complètement cinglé.

- T'es pas bien dans ta tête toi, je n'irai pas dans tes cachots puants, malade !

Personne ne pipa mot, ils semblaient tous surpris par la réplique.

« Super » se dit-elle, elle avait gagné une bataille ! 1 pour moi et 0 pour le beau blond.

- Tu es fort imprudente pour oser t'adresser à moi de cette façon, jeune mortelle. Rien ne me retient de te tuer sur le champ mais je suis patient. J'attendrais que tu répondes à mes questions

sans ce petit air supérieur. Enfermez-la.

- Vous êtes un grand malade ma parole ! Bande de tordus ! Les livres de Tolkien et les films ne sont que de la fantaisie ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés… Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir

dans ce lieu, je vais porter plainte contre vous.

* * *

Voici les chapitres remis au propre par les soins de "_Plume d'Elena_"

"**Merci pour ton aide précieuse**"


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Clara avait pleuré de colère, d'incompréhension et peur. Le cachot dans lequel elle se

trouvait était petit et sombre. Le calme autour d'elle était grand, trop grand pour la jeune

femme qui se sentait perdue et désorientée. Recroquevillée à même le sol, elle sanglotait

depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Les quelques heures dans cet endroit lui avaient ouvert

les yeux sur sa situation : « Je suis retenue prisonnière par une bande de cinglés. Ce n'est que de

la comédie filmographique, ils n'ont pas le droit de me retenir de cette façon. » Se dit elle

pour elle-même. La fatigue domina sa peine et c'est dans cet endroit qu'elle s'endormit d'un

sommeil mouvementé.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, elle se retrouva, non pas sur le sol de pierre du cachot mais

sur un lit de draps blancs et confortables. La jeune femme sursauta réalisant que quelqu'un

l'avait déplacée dans son sommeil… Prise de panique, elle sortit de la couche chaude et frissonna

quand le sol froid toucha la plante de ses pieds nus. Son regard était celui d'une bête traquée

qui était terrifiée. Elle regarda de gauche à droite mais ne trouva personne. Le cœur battant à

toute allure, elle regarda ses pieds nus se demandant où ses ballerines se trouvaient. Elle portait

également un pantalon vert et une sorte de tunique assortie mais bien trop grande pour sa taille.

Elle ressentit une forte nausée lui brouiller l'estomac en se disant qu'un de ces fous l'avait

touchée et déshabillée. Elle se recoucha et se remit à pleurer, elle voulait partir et retrouver ses

amies, sa famille. Elle voulait retourner dans son pays !

- Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait ! se fit entendre une douce voix féminine.

Clara sursauta violement poussant un petit cri et se tourna vers la voix. Clara plongea ses

yeux verts dans deux lacs bleus. Une grande dame aux longs cheveux noirs la dévisageait,

un visage parfait et pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine. Son regard était doux et aucune

méchanceté n'en ressortait. Clara ne pipa aucun mot, elle resta droite à fixer cette femme de

grande taille… La femme elfe s'approcha de la jeune femme encore à moitié couchée mais la

réaction fut rapide :

- N'approchez pas ! s'écria Clara, apeurée.

- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je suis venue pour apporter à manger. Je me nomme : Elëna, se

justifia doucement la femme elfe.

Clara baissa les yeux sur le plateau que la femme tenait, il y avait des fruits…

- Le seigneur Thranduil m'a chargée de prendre soin de vous le temps que vous séjournerez

dans le royaume, s'expliqua Elëna.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, protesta Clara, laissez-moi sortir d'ici, je veux simplement rentrer

chez moi, rajouta-t-elle, suppliante.

La femme elfe ne répondit rien mais son regard était aussi triste que celui de Clara, la jeune

femme se demanda la raison d'une telle réaction pour sa personne. Celle-ci déposa le plateau

au sol, sans s'approcher davantage de la jeune mortelle. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur que

celle-ci éprouvait pour elle et son peuple.

- Mangez, vous en avez besoin, lui répondit la femme elfe avant de partir d'un pas léger.

Clara regarda le plateau d'un air sonneur « Il y a peut –être du poison dedans » se dit-elle,

méfiante. Mais sa faim était trop importante pour elle qui résistait réellement à de la nourriture

qu'on lui offrait. Elle se leva et attrapa à la va-vite, une grappe de raisin. Elle prit le temps

de frotter chaque grain sur le drap avant de les manger. Elle savoura le goût du fruit bien

mûr. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis presque dix-huit heures… Elle reposa les yeux sur le plateau et

remarqua un pichet. Elle se leva et regarda son contenu, cela n'avait pas d'odeur mais c'était

rouge comme le vin… Elle trempa ses lèvres dedans et fut surprise d'y trouver un goût sucré

et pas du tout désagréable.

- Cela vous plait ? S'éleva une voix grave froide.

Clara poussa un petit son de gorge apeuré. Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme qui prétendait être

le roi de ce lieu… Elle se traîna en arrière, les fesses sur le sol. La peau pâle, le souffle court.

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

« le cinglé, le cinglé, le cinglé » se répète-t-elle mentalement.

Le roi Thranduil fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait

terrifiée…

-Vous semblez malade, jeune femme. Vous êtes trop pâle, commenta le seigneur en observant

le visage de Clara.

Celle-ci ne répliqua rien devant le jugement...

- Etes-vous prête à répondre à mes questions ? Continua le roi. Si les réponses me semblent

correctes et sincères…

Le roi Thranduil coupa volontairement sa phrase.

- D'où venez-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans mon royaume ?

Clara attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix devenue rauque par la présence

de l'elfe qui la terrifiait sérieusement.

- Je ne viens pas de ce monde et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici.

Le seigneur de Mirkwood observa pensivement la mortelle face à lui. Elle lui disait la vérité,

il le savait fort bien.

« _La prophétie de Valinor s'accomplira avec la présence de cette femme mortelle, mellon nin_ »

s'entendit la voix de la dame de la Lórien, dans sa tête.

Le seigneur Thranduil frissonna. La dame de Celebron avait le don pour s'introduire dans les

esprits d'autrui. Elle est puissante. Il dévisagea avec étonnement le visage de la mortelle qui

changera son destin.

- Je vous crois, répondit-il d'un air absent.

Il se retourna dans un mouvement lent, il tourna une dernière fois son visage vers celui de

Clara et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé laissant la jeune femme complètement perdue et

anéantie.

Le seigneur appela d'une voix forte son fils, Legolas. Celui-ci s'approcha de son père et

s'inclina la tête en signe de respect.

- Ada (père) ?

Thanduil notait quelques lignes rapides sur une feuille de parchemin. Il la donna à son fils en

le fixant droit dans les yeux. Legolas fixa le papier d'un air interloqué. Son comportement

l'intriguait.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Rends-toi en Lothlórien et remet ceci au seigneur Celeborn ou à la dame blanche, mon fils.

- Bien, Ada. Mais qu'est-ce donc, vous semblez soucieux.

- Il semblerait que la jeune mortelle ait un rôle dans la prophétie de Valinor.

- Les terres immortelles ? S'etonna le prince, Mais je pensais que cela ne concernait que la

race elfique? En quoi un humain…

- C'est pour cela que je te demande de remettre cela en Lothlórien, je ne peux me permettre de

commettre une erreur. Envoyer sans raison valable une mortelle sur les terres de Valinor serait

une catastrophe. La race des hommes ne peut se rendre sur cette terre, coupa le roi.

- Bien ! Je serais de retour pour la prochaine lune, ada.

- Sois prudent.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plait autant. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- Quel est votre problème en ma présence, jeune femme ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une

telle colère, questionna le roi Tranduil, intrigué mais également attristé de la réaction qu'elle

lui portait.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle trainait comme une vagabonde dans

les bois. Ses gardes lui avait sauvée la vie devant une de ces arachnides détestables qui

envahissaient encore les lieux avec tenacité. Il avait prit la décision de lui offrir une place parmi

les siens, sachant qu'elle n'avait à ce lieu aucun chez elle. Et malgré sa différence d'être une

humaine et non une elfe, il lui permettait de séjourner dans son royaume.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un froid polaire, tout le monde avait pu remarquer les regards

haineux que la jeune femme lui avait jetés. Tout le monde redoutait la réaction du roi mais

rien ne fut, il restait fière devant les siens et ses invités.

- Vous osez me demander la raison de ma colère ?! tonna Clara, vous osez me demander le

pourquoi je me comporte de cette façon !

Elle en avait cure qu'il se prétende le roi de cet endroit. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un elfe, une

de ces créatures qu'elle imaginait comme étant une simple légende. Elle marchait de long

en large devant ce qui lui semblait être une petite piscine. Thranduil n'était qu'à quelques pas

d'elle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et recouverte de longue manche d'un rouge pourpre.

Sa cape était imposante et semblait lourde comme du velours. Une traîne d'un bon mètre

trainait au sol. Clara déballait tout le contenu de ce qui la tourmentait sous l'effet de la colère.

- Vous êtes horrible ! Vous m'avez enfermé dans cet endroit sombre et humide avec

rien à manger et rien à boire. Vous m'avez permise de rester ici sous la menace de vous

dire qui j'étais et m'avez obligé à faire la bonne ou… de me faire emprisonner ! Vous

m'appelez « jeune mortelle » ou par d'autres surnoms désobligeants pour vous montrer supérieur

à moi ! Je vous enmerde personnellement et votre statut aussi ! J'ai un prénom : CLARA.

Vous m'avez accueillie comme un déchet qui vous encombre. Vous vous en foutez de ma

présence ou de ma santé! Je n'attends qu'une chose et c'est que je PARTES et qu'un village

m'accueille…

Clara marchait d'un pas rapide lançant ses bras par ci et par là sous l'effet son récit espérant

être plus expressive de cette façon mais elle n'était en aucun cas attentive à sa démarche et se

prit maladroitement le pied dans un des plis de la cape du roi. D'un geste rapide, celui-ci,

rattrapa rapidement le corps de jeune femme qui faillit s'étaler la face contre le sol. Il la retint

quelques secondes le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et s'écarta violement du corps du

roi. Thranduil fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas habitué à être rejeté de cette façon et encore

moins par le sexe féminin.

- Je vous ai accueilli comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait en ces temps sombres ! se justifia le roi

de Vert-Bois, la guerre n'est finie que depuis quelques mois mais des orcs, gobelins et autres

créatures nuisibles essayent toujours de tenir tête à la force des hommes et d'autres se cachent et

espèrent s'exiler sur nos terres qui pour la majorité se désertent pour les terres immortelles… Mes

longues années d'existence m'ont endurci, je ne suis pas un homme. Si ma conduite ou mon

accueil vous ont attristé, je m'en excuse.

Clara était mélangée entre la satisfaction d'avoir des excuses de vive-voix sans devoir le

forcer à un tel acte et sceptique devant ses paroles, il était si distant, si peu bavard, si …

insensible ? Il ressemblait pour la jeune femme à une statue de pierre… Comme un roc qui

n'avait aucun sentiment pour les personnes qui lui étaient inférieures.

- Je n'ai pas vu votre femme au repas, entama Clara d'une petit voix.

Elle espérait que le changement de conversation atténuerait les tensions qu'il venait d'avoir.

Tranduil afficha un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres mais celui-ci disparut rapidement. Il

se versa un verre de cette mixture rougeâtre qu'elle avait appréciée…

- La mère de Legolas est décédée il y a déjà de nombreuses lunes, répondit-il platement.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas ré-ouvrir une vielle blessure, s'excusa rapidement Clara

devant sa bourde.

- Mon deuil est déjà fait depuis de nombreuses années. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir fautive de

m'avoir posé cette question. Je suis contente de pouvoir discuter avec une personne qui me

considère comme son égal… Vous me faites penser à elle. Répondit-il d'un air absent.

- A elle ? s'étonna Clara.

- Ma femme. Elle était pleine de vie, insouciante et encore jeune. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux

que vous. Une belle couleur or.

Clara rougit violement sous la comparaison. Elle avait très vite remarqué que le roi était

absent dans ses paroles comme plongé dans de très vieux souvenirs. Elle ne prit pas cela

comme un compliment ou un style de drague à deux balles.

- Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre maintenant ? Osa questionner la jeune femme en

rompant les souvenirs de l'elfe. Elle voyait la mélancolie quitter son regard.

- Vous voulez déjà repartir ? Ma présence vous perturbe-t-elle à ce point ?

- Non… C'est juste que je ne trouve pas de sujet de conversation.

Thranduil observa un long moment le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était mal à l'aise et

se dandinait sur ses pieds. Il devait faire un pas en avant, il devait savoir qui elle était et se

qu'elle avait de différent des autres humains et… elle l'intriguait… Elle était différente que

ce soit de ces habitants, à sa venue à Mirkwood ou par son langage. Il avait plusieurs millénaires

derrière lui mais jamais encore il n'avait entendu les mots « films, voyage, Londres » ces

mots qu'elle répétait parfois dans son sommeil.

- Je sais que vous ne venez pas de ce village sur l'eau près de la cité des nains, je peux voir

voir votre trouble dans vos yeux. Votre non-expérience du drame de ce lézard du nord. Qui

êtes-vous exactement ? Je ne demande que la vérité… s'intrigue-t-il.

Son regard la brûlait. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il attendait un geste pour la percer à jour. De

peur qu'il ait comprit qu'elle avait menti, de peur qu'il l'enfermasse de nouveau, elle recula de

plusieurs pas prêt à s'enfuir mais au lieu de cela, elle tomba dans la piscine poussant un cri de

frayeur en sentant le vide sous ses pieds. Elle repoussa un cri sous l'effet de l'eau froide quand

sa tête ressortit de l'eau. Elle avait les cheveux trempés collés sur son visage, le vêtement lourd

et froid serrant sa peau… Elle restait pétrifiée et complètement ahurie.

Le Thranduil n'avait pas meilleur tête, il était aussi ahuri du plongeon de la jeune femme. Il

était surtout ahuri de la peur qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant, il avait

été poli et patient. Peut-être que le seigneur Celeborn aurait plus de chance pour gagner sa

confiance… Comment pouvait-il parler de la prophétie qui la reliait aux terres des Valars

si elle n'avait aucun confiance en lui et en sa race. Pourtant d'après les visions de la dame

blanche, elle serait leur unique chance de trouver la porte des terres immortelles. Thranduil

reprit ses esprits et regarda la jeune mortelle toujours pétrifiée dans l'eau, elle grelottait mais

ne bougeait guère. Il s'avança sur le bord et, dans un soupir, tendit la main vers la jeune femme.

Elle réagit au mouvement devant ses yeux et redressa son visage vers l'elfe et ne pipa mot.

Thranduil fut surpris de lire dans son regard l'innocence et la jeunesse qu'il avait depuis bien

longtemps oublié.

- Sortez de cette eau, Clara. Vous allez tomber malade, ordonna-t-il.

Elle fixa la dite main quelques secondes et finit par accepter l'aide proposée. En la sortant de

cette piscine, le roi réalisa que la jeune femme était gelée. Il avait oublié momentanément que

les humains n'avaient pas la même capacité de survie qu'eux. Ils étaient mortels et donc plus

sujet à de banales événements comme les températures des saisons changeantes ou le manque

de sommeil. Il retira d'un geste rapide sa lourde cape et la déposa à ses pieds pendant qu'il

retira doucement le haut de la tunique qu'elle portait. Il fut surprit qu'elle ne se rebelle pas

devant se geste qui était fort intime. Il était rare qu'une femme ou même une elleth accepte de

se faire déshabiller par un… inconnu. Une fois celle-ci retirée de son haut trempé, il ne lui

restait plus qu'un drôle de sous vêtement qui recouvrait sa généreuse poitrine. Il avait déjà vu

des femmes humaines nues, il savait qu'elles avaient plus de formes féminines que les elleth.

Le poids lourd de la cape ramena la Clara sur terre… Elle regarda complètement perdue le

visage de l'elfe et se recula. Elle remarqua sa tunique au sol et rougit instantanément. Elle n'était

pas pudique mais elle n'aimait pas son corps. Elle faisait 1m70, elle était grande mais ses 70

kilos n'étaient pas très plaisant. Elle était née avec quelques kilos en trop et elle n'avait jamais

réussit à perdre en dessous des 65… Elle restait grassouillette. La chose la plus logique qui

lui apparut à son esprit était :

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très belle à regarder. S'excusa la jeune femme avec sincérité.

Elle était surtout choquée de son ex petit copain qui l'avait plaquée en lui disant que son ventre

lui faisait penser à une bouée de sauvetage et ses cuisses à des troncs d'arbres. Elle restait très

ouverte d'esprit… du moins elle avait des limites comme… les créatures magiques du style :

gobelin, dragon ou elfe ne restait que des mythes jusqu'il y a peu. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu

de regard négatif contre des homosexuels ou des couples à plusieurs… c'était leurs vie après

tout. Elle avait déjà été dans des jacuzzis nue avec des amies à elle sans problème. Mais le

regard d'un homme sur son corps était une chose qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Thranduil ne s'attendait guère à des excuses concernent la beauté de son corps mais plus à une

crise de colère pour l'avoir déshabillé pendant qu'elle était en état de choc. Il ne comprenait

pas sa gêne concernant son corps… Elle n'était pas le style de femme au corps fin et élancée

mais elle avait du charme malgré tout. Son visage était ovale et sa peau dorée était bien lisse.

- Ne vous excusez pas pour de telles choses voyons ! Retourner dans votre chambre, vous avez

encore besoin de repos.

Clara n'attendit pas et serra contre elle la cape qu'elle portait mais s'arrêta net… par où devait-elle encore aller ? Cet endroit était un labyrinthe pour elle.

- Il y a un problème ? questionna le roi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir où me rendre…

Elle se retourna pour observer le roi qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il semblait si

soucieux… Avait-elle fait une erreur en partant ? Devait-elle lui offrir une seconde chance ?

Il s'était excusé et puis après tout elle n'était pas rancunière.

- Vous réfléchissez de trop, tonna la voix de Thranduil.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez peur de me parler mais vous en avez envie n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas confiance

en moi…

- Non… si mais… mais j'ai de quoi après l'accueil que j'ai eu de votre part ! Se défendit

Clara.

- Je me suis excusé ! N'ayez crainte. Si j'avais le moindre doute nuisible vous concernant,

votre corps serait déjà brûlé depuis longtemps.

Clara fut parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur. Il avait beau être sublime mais il était doté d'une

beauté glaciale… Elle soupira et avança d'un pas. Il était près à l'écouter et après tout, elle

savait que c'était son seul moyen pour un jour pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout, je veux tout savoir, ordonna le roi.

- Ici ? demanda la jeune femme jetant des regards autour d'elle.

Le seigneur des lieux se retourna dans un pas léger. Il demanda à Clara de le suivre mais ne

l'attendit pas… il avança d'un pas rapide avec la jeune femme, à ses trousses derrière, trottiner

pour pouvoir suivre les grands pas de l'elfe. Elle observa son chemin mais elle savait qu'elle

n'était pas encore venue de ce côté du royaume. Un énorme porte en bois lourd était dans

le fond de ce couloir, une double porte. Thranduil l'ouvrit et proposa d'un geste de la tête à

Clara d'y entrer. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un petit canapé… Cela ressemblait à une sorte

de petite suite d'hôtel en moins luxueux ou plus tôt dans une sorte de luxe différente de celui

qu'elle connaissait. C'était un mélange de sobriété et des années victoriennes… C'était

spécial mais sympathique. L'elfe s'était assis sur le canapé de velours rouge et attendit que la

jeune femme le rejoigne.

- Racontez-moi !

- Heu… Oui bien sûr ! Alors. Je vais essayer d'être précise pour que vous compreniez

convenablement. Je m'appelle Clara Norvac, je suis Française et j'ai 20 ans. Je suis en train

d'ouvrir mon café en discussion rapide. Je suis venue sur Londres pour rendre visite à deux de

mes amies qui entament des études à l'université, une sorte d'école pour adultes. J'étais partie en

soirée dansante, la raison de ma petite robe … Nous avons beaucoup bu et je ne sais plus du

tout ce qu'il sait passé. J'ai repris mes esprits dans cette forêt. La seule chose qu'il me restait

était mon sac à main… J'ai marché espèrant atteindre un village ou une ville mais je suis

tombée sur cette araignée géante et elle m'a attaquée et c'est à ce moment précis que vos soldats

m'ont trouvée et que je me suis trouvée face à vous …

- Qu'est donc la France ? Ou même Londres. Je ne connais pas ces villages en terre du

milieu… Et l'université ?

- C'est là le problème... La terre du milieu pour moi n'est qu'un livre, un film… Je ne suis pas

de ce monde. Je vis sur la terre, pas la terre du milieu. Un écrivain a écrit une histoire parlant

de Frodon, de l'anneau, des elfes, du Mordor et vu que ces livres étaient tellement appréciés,

des personnes de mon monde, quelqu'un a créé un film sur ces livres…

Voyant l'incompréhension complète sur le visage de l'elfe, Clara essaya de trouver ses mots

pour faire comprendre convenablement ses dires.

- Dans mon monde il existe une sorte de boite qui capture tout ce qu'il se passe. Par exemple

si cet objet, expliqua Clara en désignant un verre sur une table, si cet objet était une

caméra et que j'appuyais sur un petit bouton, un mécanisme comme une roue à charrette

… cela tournerait mais un objet dedans réussirait comme un miroir à reprendre tout ce qu'il

y a dans la pièce et à garder cela dans cette caméra. Un film c'est des gens qui jouent un rôle et

qui inventent une histoire comme celle d'un livre et c'est ce qui est arrivé … Il m'est difficile

d'expliquer réellement le fonctionnement de cela avec des mots basiques.

- Je n'ai pas trop compris mais vous voulez me faire comprendre qu'un humain aurait écrit

dans votre monde, l'histoire des guerres de notre monde ?

- Oui… En tout cas, il existe celle avec les hobbits et l'anneau qu'on détruit et celle avec le

dragon.

- Vous venez d'une dimension différente… Un Pays parallèle au nôtre, se murmura le roi. Il

semblait calme mais le tic que formait son œil montrait un certain stress présent.

- Connaissez-vous les Valars ?

- Non… Qu'est-ce donc?, s'intéressa Clara.

- Les Valars sont nos divinités. Le seigneur Celeborn sera présent demain et il est primordial

qu'il vous rencontre.

- Le mari de la dame blanche, Galadriel ? s'étonna Clara

- Oui… s'étonna le roi face à le connaissance de la jeune femme.

* * *

Je vous prépare une surprise sadique pour les suites. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

L'odeur enivrante de la lavande fraîche titillait les narines de Clara. Celle-ci se réveillait doucement de ce qui lui semblait être une nuit longue et reposante. Un doux sourire ornait

le visage de la jeune femme, elle clignota des yeux en entendant un bruit de vaisselle non loin d'elle.

- Louise ? Interpella Clara, s'étirant doucement tout en s'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce. J'ai fait un rêve de dingue. Les elfes existaient mais pas comme dans Harry Potter, non,

mais de belles créatures dignes d'apollon comme dans le seigneur des anneaux, pouffa-t-elle, trouvant cela tellement absurde.

N'entendant aucune réponse de son amie habituellement si bavarde, elle ouvrit ses yeux et tomba dans une mer d'un bleu si profond qu'elle aurait pu les confondre avec un ciel d'été dépourvu

de nuages. Elle secoua la tête réalisant que ce qu'elle pensait être un rêve ne l'était définitivement pas. Clara soupira lourdement devant ce réalisme surprenant qui lui était tombé dessus.

Face à elle se tenait la femme elfe qui lui avait apporté de quoi manger ce matin ou…

- Quel jour... ? demande-t-elle, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Effectivement, la pièce était plus spacieuse et plus luxueuse que la précédente. Plusieurs autre lits étaient présents mais vides …

- Vous avez eu un malaise. Vous vous êtes évanouie dans les couloirs. Le seigneur Thranduil vous a conduit lui-même en ce lieu. C'est ici que nous soignons nos frères et sœurs, s'explique

l'elfe.

-Vous dormez depuis deux jours, rajoute-elle guettant la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Deux jours, S'étonne Clara. Mais ? Comment ?... Pourquoi ?

- Nous pensions que le trop-plein de nouvelles et le nouvel environnement vous ont affecté émotionnellement.

- Vous… Pensez ?! VOUS PENSEZ BIEN ! Je me retrouve je-ne-sais-où avec une créature que je pensais imaginaire ! Vous et votre roi à la con, vous

me tenez prisonnière ICI ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI, CHEZ MOI, CHEZ MOIIII ? hurla la jeune femme à bout de nerfs.

Clara fulminait de colère non pas seulement face à la femme elfe en face d'elle mais surtout les personnes présente en se lieu. Elle était passée de la peur à la colère. Elle fixait avec

haine l'elfe qui la dévisageait horrifiée , celle-ci, surprise des hurlements spontanés, avait reculé de quelque pas.

- Tellin llie thaed, Arwin, sedho.

Clara sursauta quand un homme barbu et brun entra dans la pièce ! Elle dévisageait de haut en bas se remettant sur ses gardes, la peur inscrite dans son regard.

« Il a des oreilles rondes, un humain » se dit-elle mais, après l'avoir entendu parler aussi bien la langue de ce lieu la mettait sur le défensif d'instinct.

- Mae govannen, s'incline t'il devant la jeune femme, bienvenue.

L'homme se redressa et affichait un petit sourire.

- Je suis Aragorn, le roi du Gondor, se présenta-t-il, et vous êtes ?

Clara ne pipa mos, elle reste figée, les lèvres pincées.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Legolas, mon ami, m'a demandé de venir à vous pour vous rassurer…

- Qui est Legolas ?

Le roi du Gondor affichait un sourire triomphant, il l'avait faite parler et il savait qu'une barrière de ses réticences s'était effondrée sous ses quelques paroles.

- Le fils du seigneur Thranduil. Ils sont très inquiets depuis votre malaise, vous savez ?

- Je vais très bien ! Je veux sortir de cet endroit ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI, s'écria-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre des âneries comme quoi « le roi de ses lieux s'étaient inquiété » Il l'avait enfermé dans un cachot et l'y avait laissé pendant des heures, sans boire et sans

manger.

- Ne vous énerverez pas, je vous en prie, vous êtes encore faible.

L'homme marqua un arrête voyant la colère, la tristesse et la peur se mélanger dans ses yeux. Il voyait très bien que cette jeune femme était perturbée suite aux changements qui l'entouraient,

il savait qu'elle devait se calmer, se trouver quelqu'un, ici, qui pourrait l'épauler, quelqu'un en qui elle s'accrocherait pour remonter à la surface de l'eau qui la submergeait.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Clara, répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

- C'est un bien joli prénom que vous avez. D'où venez-vous ? J'entends votre accent.

- Je viens de France mais je suis venue en vacances voir des amies du lycée. Elles sont à l'université à Londres.

- Cela doit être un très joli pays, annonça Aragorn avec enthousiasme.

- Oui.

Un sanglot mourut dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Le simple souvenir de son pays lui rappelait le visage des membres de sa famille, son père, sa mère, sa sœur… Elle voulait tellement les

revoir.

- Pardonnez-moi, Clara, je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste, s'excusa le roi du Gondor.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

A quelques pas de là, sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Du moins pour Clara. Le roi Thranduil écoutait attentivement l'échange de paroles entre les deux humains. Cela était tellement banal qu'il en

avait envie de se punir pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus rapidement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été trop brusque avec cette elle. Il était mécontent de l'entendre parler si ouvertement

au roi du Gondor… Elle était si renfermée. Si distante la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cette chambre, si apeurée de sa présence. Il savait très bien que le seigneur de la Lothlórien

arriverait sous peu et qu'elle serait alors avertie de son rôle dans ce monde.

« Comment une si petite chose pourrait-elle nous guider jusque Valinor ? Pour quelle raison les Valars nous ont-il offert un guide humain pour nos terres ? » Se questionna-t-il. Il avait

ressenti dès le départ quelque chose de spécial en elle mais… est-ce en rapport avec la prophétie ?

- Mon seigneur ? S'étonna la voix d'Aragorn.

Thranduil posa son regard sur le roi du Gondor qui avait quitté la chambre. L'elfe considérait Aragorn comme un ami car, son fils, le considérait comme tel. Mais, jamais, il n'avait eu de

réel contact seul à seul sans la présence de Legolas à leurs côtés.

- Comment est l'état de santé de la jeune femme ?

- Elle semble stable, elle semble fatiguée et très seule. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une compagnie. Une personne à qui elle pourrait se confier.

- Et vous pensez à quelqu'un de précis, roi du Gondor ? Questionna, les sourcils froncés, le roi de Vert-Bois.

- Je pense que vous êtes cette personne. Vous êtes celui qui montre l'autorité dans se royaume et se sentir soutenu par celui-ci ne pourrait que l'aider à se sentir en sécurité.

- Ada, Aragorn ! S'entendit au loin la voix de Legolas.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, répondit Thranduil en tournant le dos vers l'appel de son fils.

Aragorn soupirait, il savait que le père de son amie ne se mélangerait pas au bas monde des mortels, il avait des réticences envers la jeune femme.

- Si il ne l'aide pas, je demanderai à Legolas de le faire, marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

Le roi du Gondor, n'avait pas entendu les pas légers de la jeune femme derrière la porte qui les séparait. Il ne savait pas que la jeune femme avait entendu sa discussion avec le seigneur de

ses lieux. Elle était horrifiée de savoir qu'effectivement, le beau blond, avait demandé des nouvelles de son état mais que l'homme lui avait demandé de passer du temps avec elle.

Elle n'avait envie de voir personne ! Elle voulait juste partir et trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

La jeune femme attendait patiemment derrière cette lourde porte que l'homme a la barbe s'éloigne avant de pouvoir partir. Une certaine animation avait lieu sous cette forteresse. Elle pouvait

entendre des bruits de métaux. Des gens parlaient dans cette langue tellement étrange. De nombreux passages de personnes d'où résonnaient les pas sur le sol. Elle était contente de voir que

ses pieds nus ne l'étaient plus, elle avait une sorte de chaussures très plates et légères sur ses pieds…

« C'est confortable » se dit-elle pour elle-même, avant de s'insulter mentalement de penser aux conforts de ses pieds au lieu d'une échappatoire.

Elle marcha de longue heures, minutes dans cette pièce à l'attente que les couloirs se vident doucement, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et la clarté en ce lieu ne l'aidait pas à se repérer.

Mais la patience qui semblait si forte chez la jeune femme, disparaissait doucement. Elle commença à fouiller tout autour d'elle et tomba nez à nez avec une sorte de petite épée, accrochée au

mur. Clara se stoppa et la fixa quelques instants. Dans son esprit se jouait un drôle de scénario :

- Prends l'épée !

- Non, je ne toucherai pas à ça.

- Tu vas la prendre espèce d'idiote !

- Ne m'insulte pas. Tu fais parti de moi aussi !

- Si j'ai envie de m'insulter et de t'insulter en même temps, je fais ce que je veux !

Clara secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées à place. Elle grimaa et se mit à marmonner :

- Je deviens aussi cinglée que ces… elfes ! Je me dispute avec moi et tout cela pour une épée.

Elle s'avança vers celle-ci et la décrocha du mur et la sortit de son étui de cuir brun.

La lame était d'un brillant et de joli motif était gravé dessus… Deux lignes parallèles étaient dessinées dessus, deux lignes d'une taille et d'une grosseur différente qui se rejoignaient en

une jolie gravure sur le bout. Clara jeta de nouveau un rapide regard autour d'elle.

- Que la force soit avec toi, s'exclama-t-elle

Clara faisait tournoyer la lame dans les airs et répétant des bouts de phrase de plusieurs films mélangés qu'elle avait vus. Elle poussa un cri quand elle vit sur le seuil de la porte, un elfe

droit les yeux ronds et surtout canon ! Très ressemblant au roi de ce lieu. Sous le mouvement vif qu'elle avait eu avec son épée, celle-ci atterrit sur un petit meuble bois où la lame s'enfonça

dedans comme un ciseau dans une feuille de papier cartonné. La jeune femme regarda la bouche ouverte

les dégâts quelle avait causés avec cette petite épée. Elle envoya un énorme sourire et prononça la chose la plus logique quand elle faisait une bêtise :

- OUUUUPS, je rembourserai les dégâts.

- Vous savez manier la dague, vos mouvements sont fluides.

- C'est un compliment ? S'étonna Clara

- Oui, sourit l'elfe devant le comportement surprenant de la femme.

- Vous êtes super sexy !

- Pardon, s'étonna l'elfe devant l'aveu de la jeune femme.

- Je vous rends un compliment, sourit-elle charmeuse.

L'elfe détourna son visage, rouge de gêne.

- Je venais vous prévenir que le repas est servi, vous avez le droit à recevoir un plateau ici ou vous joindre à nous.

- A vous ? Il y a qui avec vous ? Perdant son sourire à l'idée de se mélanger à eux.

- Moi, ada, mon père, le seigneur Thranduil, Arwen, le roi Aragorn et quelques gardiens seront présents à notre table.

- Mmmmh et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Legolas, madame, le prince de vert-bois.

Clara perdit ses couleurs, elle avait entendu dans la bouche du roi du Gondor, le barbu, ce prénom : Legolas. Elle venait juste de réaliser aussi qu'elle lui avait fait du rentre-dedans et que

cela avait fonctionné, il avait rougit après tout.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à Orlando.

- Orlando ? Questionna l'elfe.

- Oui, celui qui joue votre rôle dans les films !

- Mon… rôle ? Demanda inquiet l'elfe, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupire-t-elle, d'une façon théâtrale.

- J'espère que vous m'en ferez part.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Pour la première fois, elle avait sympathisé avec un elfe. Sur le chemin qui les menaient vers le repas, elle observa le visage de l'elfe. Il était plus masculin que celui de son père mais, il

restait un homme aux trait doux, il avait une fine bouche, un jolie nez en trompette et les même long cheveux blonds et yeux gris de son père.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ? demanda, l'elfe, gêné d'être inspecté.

- Je vous trouve vraiment très beau. Répondit telle sincère, je… non laissez tomber, c'est stupide, rougit-elle malgré elle devant son idée idiote.

- Dites- moi votre pensée, esteliach, demanda doucement l'elfe d'une voix réconfortante.

Clara ne put que remarquer la différence qui émergeait de lui. Son père semblait si froid, si solitaire et pourtant son fils semblait tellement sympathique. Quelque chose l'attirait chez lui

mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi, ce n'était pas sa beauté, non cela était à l'intérieur de lui, elle n'avait plus peur en sa présence.

- Vos oreilles, je n'avais jamais vu cela avant d'arriver ici et, je voudrais savoir... si... si vous me permettez d'y toucher ? ... je suis très curieuse, je suis désolée, bafouilla Clara

face à sa gêne.

- Vous désirez me toucher les oreilles ?

L'elfe éclata de rire devant la demande tellement étrange que la jeune femme venait de lui soumettre. Legolas avait déjà vécu de nombreuse semaines auprès des humains mais jamais aucun d'entre

eux ne lui avait soumit une telle demande. Elle semblait tellement honteuse, tellement innocente et fragile, sur se point, son père avait raison.

- Vous pouvez, répondit Legolas une fois calmé, je n'ai jamais encore eu une telle demande. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que les oreilles d'un elfe sont la partie la plus... érotique de leurs

corps, donc... ne tardez pas trop dessus, s'il vous plait. Avoua, rouge de honte, l'elfe sindar.

- Érotique ? Cette votre point G ?! pouffa Clara devant l'annonce qui semblait tellement le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Point G ?

Elle sourit devant l'air stupide qu'abordait l'elfe et en profita pour toucher la pointe de son oreille droite du bout de ses doigts froids. La différence de température la surprit, elle était

chaude et sa texture était tellement similaire à la sienne, sauf cette forme pointue qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle caressa innocente cette oreille qui la fascinait plus qu'elle ne l'acceptait,

traçant dans son esprit les différences en fonction des siennes. Sans s'en rendre contre son autre main avait rejoint non pas la seconde oreille mais la joue de l'elfe qu'elle caressait,

elle était douce, tiède et dépourvu de cicatrice où, de ces petites imperfections qu'une personne pouvait avoir sur la peau. Ici, elle était juste douce, tiède et parfaite.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendu un petit gémissement sortir de la bouche entrouverte de l'elfe. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement rosées et le souffle accéléré. Elle réalisait

alors que sa caresse avait surement dû réveiller en lui un certain désir... Elle rougit honteusement devant le trouble évident de l'elfe.

- Pardon, je me suis laissée emporter, s'excusa-t-elle.

Legolas ouvrit doucement les yeux, ses yeux était plus foncés, plus prédateurs qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Il ne pipa mots. Il fixa la jeune femme et inclina la tête avant d'offrir un petit

sourire charmeur.

- Vous êtes une belle tentation, petit humaine.

Il reprit sa route laissant, Clara, complètement perturbée sur place. Elle reprit quand même ses esprits et courut derrière l'elfe de peur de se perdre dans se labyrinthe.

**O0O**

A la table de bois foncé était installé le roi du Gondor qui lui accordait un souri poli, quelques gardes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus, la femme qui s'était occupée d'elle, plus tôt

l'elfe. Et le roi... Elle ne dédia même pas lui tourner un regard ou un salut poli, elle s'assit au coté de Legolas et du roi Aragorn et fixa silencieusement la table.

- Laissez- moi vous présenter, Erwin, c'est une Elleth, elle est en charge toutes les Elleth du royaume et sert docilement noir seigneur.

Clara redressa la tête pour fixer la belle femme en face d'elle, elle avait des yeux magnifiques et une superbe chevelure noire. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. Clara lui rendit timidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une Elleth ? questionna Clara le plus doucement possible.

Legolas sourit et répondit le plus doucement possible à la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas.

- Une Elleth est une femme elfe.

- Je pensais que le mot elfe était asexué, s'étonna Clara

- Je ne connais pas se mot en langue commune, lui avoua-t-il.

- Mellon-nîn, asexué, signifie que c'est un mots ou un chose qui n'a pas de sexe. Clara pensait que le mot elfe était accordé autant aux sexes masculins et féminins.

- Je comprends. Je suis contente de vous avoir appris une nouvelle chose, répondit fièrement l'elfe.

- Vous m'avez appris deux nouvelles choses...

Legolas rougit au souvenir de son trouble.

- Vous semblez vous sentir beaucoup mieux, jeune femme ! Tonna la voix ferme et froide du roi Thranduil.

Clara se raidit instinctivement, il avait le don de l'énervée, elle ne le supportait pas.

- Oui... Je vais mieux, répondit Clara froidement.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils face au ton de la jeune femme, pourtant, elle répondait à son fils correctement, elle souriait même.

"Avait-elle encore peur de lui ?"se demandait-t-il pour lui-même.

- Vous resterez après le repas, je dois vous parler ! ordonna le roi.

Clara ne répondit pas mais fusilla le roi du regard. Aragorn pouvait sentir l'animosité sortir du corps de la jeune femme envers le roi Thranduil.

"Qu'avait-il pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état de colère ?" se questionna-t-il.

Les deux concernés s'affrontaient toujours du regard et il pouvait y lire que la patiente peu présente du roi s'affaiblissait à grande échelle.

* * *

C'est mieux quand ces remis au propre non ? :p


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Pardon ? S'étonna Clara.

Elle observa avec deux yeux ronds les deux seigneurs elfiques qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient sérieux, arborant une allure droite et fière ne démontrant aucun signe d'humour quelconque.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous me dites! S'exclama-t-elle devant le mutisme des deux elfes.

- Vous êtes l'élue de la prophétie des terres immortels Clara, répéta d'une douce voix le seigneur Celeborn.

- Vous êtes celle qui a été choisie par les Valars pour nous conduire vers nos nouvelles terres, acheva le roi Thranduil.

Clara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux n'arrivant pas à y croire. Elle tourna son regard vers les deux elfes blonds et un fou rire incontrôlable monta en elle, déclenchant des regards surpris de la part de Celeborn et Thranduil. C'était plutôt un rire nerveux qu'elle ne put contrôler face à l'annonce si incongrue des deux seigneurs elfes.

- Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment hilarants! Pouffa-t-elle une fois calmée. Moi ! Une simple mortelle, comment pourrais-je bien guider tout un peuple elfique sur des terres qui sont inconnues au monde des humains ?! Même vos divinités nous sont étrangères.

- Cela n'a rien d'une blague, jeune mortelle, tonna la voix irritée du seigneur de la Lorien.

Le ton froid qu'il employa stoppa rapidement les gloussements de la jeune fille. Devenue soudain muette, elle reporta son regard sur le souverain des lieux. Il avait, envers elle, le même regard qu'à son arrivée, un regard mêlant froideur et méfiance. Ce regard dont elle avait peur. Les souvenirs de l'immonde cachot dans lequel Clara avait été enfermée lui revinrent en mémoire ; elle retrouva donc son sérieux et se fit aussi petite qu'elle put face au roi Thranduil. Elle fixa muette les yeux froid de elfe. Elle chercha une échappatoire pour calmé celui-ci, ne voulant pas empiré le caractère instable qu'il portait. L'idée d'être encore enfermé dans ces cachots humide la rebutait.

- Je suis désolée! Je ne voulais en aucune façon vous offenser. C'est juste que je suis… Surprise ?  
Vous savez, chez moi ses choses-là ce ne sont que des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir avant qu'ils s'endorment. Ce n'est pas réel.

Le seigneur Celeborn qui avait observé la scène tourna son regard vers Thranduil, qui lui n'avait pas quitté Clara des yeux. Celle-ci baissa les yeux en rougissant.  
Depuis leur dernière confrontation elle n'avait plus jamais osé lui adresser la parole. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouvée seule face à lui recherchant tous les moyens pour l'éviter. Elle avait refusé bon nombre d'invitation à manger en sa compagnie ou toute autre demande. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que cet homme si beau et respectable est pu la toucher et même la déshabiller. Elle se sentait peinée et humiliée. Elle se savait laide et refusait de lire une fois de plus du dégoût concernant son physique dans le regard d'un homme… ou d'un elfe.

- J'accepte vos excuses, annonça l'elfe.

- Dans 8 lunes nous embarquerons. Vous serez notre invitée sur l'embarcation des seigneurs. Nous rejoindrons nos peuples sur l'eau et prendrons les devants afin de les guider, précisa le roi des lieux.

Finalement découragée et souhaitant se retrouver seule pour repenser à tout ça, elle acquiesça et tourna les talons pour retourner dans ses quartiers.

- ARA, ARA ! Des orcs! Des éclaireurs les ont repérés à l'est de la forteresse !

Clara se retourna d'une traitre, c'était un elfe de la garde qui arrivait en courant.  
Le roi fronça les sourcils et afficha une grimace de dégout.

- Renforcez la garde ! Que les gardiens des cachots et des caves vous accompagnent et éliminez moi cette vermine ! Ordonna le roi d'une voix sèche.

En quelques secondes, des troupes d'elfe s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs. Personne ne semblait surpris comme ayant l'habitude que ce genre d'évènements se produise. Sauf Clara qui elle était figée par la peur. Elle avait toujours eu en horreur les orcs et gobelins dans les films du seigneur des anneaux. Elle les trouvait terrifiant.

- Legolas, rapporte-moi une de ses créatures! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils veulent pour s'être autant rapprochés de nos terres.

- Bien père.

Il tourna la tête vers Clara et la voyant ainsi pétrifiée il demanda à des elleths de la mettre en sécurité.

Des femmes elfe agrippèrent les bras de la jeune femme mais celle-ci sursauta violement et poussa un cri de frayeur. Les elleths sursautèrent face au cri et regardèrent le roi, alarmées face à la jeune fille qui semblait réellement tétanisée. Thranduil décida de prendre les choses en main, marmonna quelque chose en elfique au seigneur Celeborn et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur et qu'elle crie à nouveau puis la fit avancer en la poussant d'une main dans son dos. Clara rassurée par l'aura protectrice du Seigneur Thranduil n'eut pas vraiment conscience que c'était lui qui la guidait et se laissa faire sans protester cette fois-ci.

- Suis-nous et ouvre-moi la porte de mes quartiers. Ordonna le roi à une elleth.

Cette dernière observa son roi avancer d'un pas rapide avec la mortelle. Bien qu'elle fut surprise pas sa requête car elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que les domestiques, son fils ou bien sa défunte épouse entrer dans ses quartiers privés, elle le suivit et fit ce qu'il avait ordonné.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Clara se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils car elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Ayant retrouvait toute sa tête elle commença à avoir peur.

- Tu ne risques rien.

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Le roi, assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, la tête reposant dans sa main, observait consciencieusement la jeune femme. Il semblait la voir réellement pour la première fois, la détaillant de haut en bas en prenant son temps. En voyant cette jeune femme au courbes si attrayantes il ressentit une envie monter en lui, qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Cela le troubla légèrement, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître à la jeune humaine.  
Clara elle, se sentit déstabilisée par l'étude approfondie qu'il faisait de son corps. Mal à l'aise, elle fit volte-face et ne lui offrit que son dos. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

- Je…désolée… j'ai dû me tromper de porte.

- Ne sortez pas !

Elle se figea et étonnée lui demanda pourquoi.

- Que m'avez-vous fait? Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre.

Cette question totalement inattendue perturba encore plus Clara. Elle comprenait de moins en moins cet elfe et ces sautes d'humeurs permanentes finiraient par lui faire perdre la tête. Elle cogita essayant de comprend ou il voulait en venir mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

- Fait quoi ?

- J'ai envie de vous, avoua le roi Thranduil de but en blanc après quelques secondes.

Clara fit mine de s'étrangler et fixa l'elfe comme si il était la nouvelle expérience scientifique la plus étrange de l'année.

- Envie… de moi ? répéta t'elle pour être certaine d'avoir bien comprit ses paroles.

- Oui, pourquoi cela vous choque-t-il tant? répliqua-t-il, je peux sentir votre frustration concernant votre corps ! Mais je vous répète sincèrement que vous ne devriez pas, ajoute-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Croyez-moi, cela remonte à loin la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti l'envi du plaisir de la cher.

Clara mit plus de temps que nécessaire avant que les paroles de Thranduil n'atteignent son cerveau quelque peu perturbé par les évènements précédents. Clara avait l'horrible habitude d'être repoussée par les garçons que de les attirer. Dans son monde, les hommes raffolent plus des femmes à la taille 36 plus que d'une femme « grassouillette » qui possèdent quelques rondeurs disgracieuses. Rouge tomate sous la gêne, elle balbutia des excuses pour sortir des appartements du roi et ainsi échapper à cette situation plus que gênante.

- Je… je… vais vous… laissez, vous avez… surement… beaucoup…

- Non restez ! Je n'ai jamais la possibilité de vous avoir en ma présence.

Clara crut voir une lueur de déception dans son regard mais oublia vite cette idée, le roi Thranduil ne laissait jamais paraître aucune faiblesse.

- Je ne suis… pas… une compagnie agréable. Je suis plutôt ennuyeuse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que les bruits disent. J'aimerais moi aussi découvrir quelques histoires sur votre monde.

Elle céda finalement face à son insistance.

- Heu… Oui, c'est possible…

Clara prit donc soin de s'installer à plusieurs mètres du roi qui la lui dévisageait amusé. Il était fasciné par la gêne et l'innocence qui ressortait de la jeune femme. Elle était certes rondelette mais elle en restait des plus jolies. Elle se décoinça petit à petit et se mit à parler avec animation sur des films et des musiques de son monde. Le roi ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait mais il en était pas moins absorbé par les éclairs de joie et d'enthousiasme qui brillaient dans les yeux de Clara. A un moment, le regard de la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte de la chambre et se figea soudainement, son visage se décomposa une seconde fois, perdant toutes ses couleurs. Le roi regarda lui aussi l'entrée de ses appartements et découvrit son fils, surpris, tenant fermement un orc par les quelques cheveux qu'il possédait. La bête prononçait des choses infâmes… Le roi en avait plus qu'horreurs, il était lassé de voir ses créatures nuisibles envahir sa forêt.

Il congédiât son fils dans les sous-sols. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme toujours sous le choc. Elle était réellement terrifiée par ces créatures. Il soupira et l'aida à se redresser, elle se laissa guider comme une poupée de chiffon. Il la coucha simplement sur son lit. Il la regarda quelques secondes et cela le perturba de revoir un corps féminin sur sa couche, il en ressentit une violente attirance pour la mortelle. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès d'elle comme il le désirait, il partit en direction des sous-sols à pas lourd et l'esprit noir. Que voulaient ces orcs ? Ils savaient pourtant que Vert-Bois était encore peuplé par les elfes.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 5.

Un énorme **MERCI** à Mélody, la BETA (correctrice)

J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désirez une suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ce hurlement n'était autre que celui de Clara qui venait de se réveiller. Elle resta allongée, haletante et transpirante, elle reprenait doucement conscience. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses idées embrouillées.

« Ou-suis-je ? »

Elle observa un court instant la la pièce et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant l'endroit : les appartements du roi Thranduil. Quelques passages de leur conversation d'hier lui revinrent en tête, comme la nouvelle sur cette drôle de prophétie ou le faite que le roi elfique et super sexy lui ait annoncé qu'il aimerait se servi d'elle d'une autre façon que pour la cuisine ou le ménage. Clara eu une grimace de dégoût à l'idée la "pute" du roi... Elle avait déjà entendu qu'il couchait facilement avec des elleths et cela juste pour le plaisir.

Mais étaient-ce des rumeurs fondées? Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importe, autant continuer à garder ses distances plutôt que de se faire berner. Elle se leva et prise de curiosité, elle fouilla les appartements… Il n'avait rien de bien spécial se dit-elle après avoir zyeuté avec attention chaque recoin.

Elle sorti des appartements de bonne humeur malgré les événements d'hier dont elle avait été témoin. Elle cantonnait gaiement dans les couloir avant que ses yeux ne se portent sur une chose en face d'elle et qu'elle hurle de nouveau, cette fois de terreur. Face à elle à seulement une dizaine de mètres se tenait une horrible créature... Son visage était difforme avec des lambeaux de chair retombant sur son menton inexistant, il ne possédait que quelques mèches de cheveux ce qui lui donnait un ait affreusement dégoûtant. Malgré cette laideur effrayante, il était rand et avait une carrure très lare. Son regard était fou et la colère qui s'en dégageait pétrifia la jeune femme sur place.

Il prononça des mots d'une telle hargne, des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle recula instinctivement de la menace qui restait clair malgré la non compréhension du langage. Retrouvant sa voix elle hurla la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit et qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

- THRANDUIL ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Le hurlement résonna dans les couloirs de la cité. La bête réait, et de rage, courut sur la pauvre femme qui instinctivement se protégea le visage de ses avants bras. Un courant d'air près de son oreille droite la fit sursauter... La bête ? Autre chose ? Qu'était-ce donc ? Cela venait de son dos. Ne sentant rien lui foncer dessus, elle baissa prudemment ses bras et ne vit rien face à elle, elle baissa les yeux et pu observer, complètement horrifiée la créature maintenant inerte avec une flèche dans le front. Les yeux exorbités elle observa le corps et recula de peur malgré tout, elle cogna quelque chose de dur et la fit hurler de troisième fois dans l'espace d'une trentaine de minutes.

Une main de large taille se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier d'avantage, elle fut retournée de force et sentit sa tête partir d'un coup vif sur sa gauche. Elle avait reçu une gifle !

On l'avait frappé ?! Mais qui avait osé cela… Sa vue était bloquée sur un torse ferme et ne déniait pas se focaliser sur le visage de la personne.

- Je suis navré mais cela était nécessaire pour vous faire revenir.

Elle reconnut instantanément cette voix grave et sèche… Il l'avait frappé ? Elle était terrorisée et lui… il la frappait ?

De colère elle le repoussa folle de rage, le visage rouge vif, la joue gonflée et dans les secondes qui suivirent un nouveau claquement résonna dans les couloirs… Elle avait giflé le roi de vert-bois.

Des murmures se levèrent tout autour d'eux, empreints d'une indignation envers la jeune femme aux quatre coins de la forteresse de vert-bois.

« Comment avait-t-elle osé ? » « Frapper le roi alors qu'il la sauve ! » « Le châtiment sera grand » voilà ce qu'ils se disaient en gros…

Clara était assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et tremblante sur un sol humide. Les cachots ! Elle ne supportait pas cette endroit mais elle acceptait sa « punition », sous l'effet de colère et de la peur, elle avait réagi impulsivement. Elle avait giflé le roi et son sauveur…

Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'avancement du temps pour elle 5 minutes en ce lieu étaient équivalentes à une demi-heure, voire plus. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

Elle avait peur, elle voulait retrouver les siens et se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas tous ce qui lui arrivait.

On lui annonçait qu'elle était d'une importance capitale pour une vieille prophétie et qu'elle seule devait conduire des peuples d'elfes sur des terres qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Et avant cela, elle apprenait qu'elle venait d'atterrir dans une ville avec des elfes… des ELFES ! Une créature purement légendaire ! Ensuite, et pour couronner le tout, on s'occupait d'elle comme d'un déchet ou d'une vermine nuisible… Elle était fatiguée.

Pourtant, Clara était une personne résistante et qui ne faiblissait que rarement mais tout ceci n'était qu'un trop plein d'émotions à supporter pour une seule personne.

Ses sanglots étaient lourds, interminables et résonnaient dans tous les couloirs. La peine qui se dégageait du corps de Clara bouleversa une des elleths, quatre heures qu'elle était en ce lieu et elle savait que la punition de la jeune humaine était correcte mais elle prit les devants d'aller avertir le roi. Après tout, il avait bien était claire dans ses ordres : « Au moindre événement inhabituel, prévenez-moi ». Et entendre une humaine pleurer depuis 2 heures et cela sans une pause à sa tristesse était… était… L'elleth ne trouvait aucun mot pour d'écrire cela.

Elle alla donc trouvait son roi.

- ARA ?

- Que se passe-t-il Galadwïne ?

- C'est… C'est l'humaine. Elle pleure depuis des heures et sa tristesse… c'est…elle est vraiment…, la pauvre elleth baissa les yeux au sol ne sachant décrire son ressenti face à la peine de la jeune femme.

Le roi considéra quelques secondes ce que Galadwïne venait de lui annonçait et lui répondit finalement.

- Fais la sortir et conduit la dans mes appartements. Que Nalënne te retrouve et rafraîchissez la dans ma salle d'eau, ordonna le roi d'un geste de main pour la congédier.

- Dans vos appartements ?! Mais…S'étonna l'elleth

- Fais simplement ce que je te demande de faire !

- Bien Ara.

* * *

Oubliez pas de laissez votre reviews pour me donner votre avis. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Des pas lourds et rapides résonnaient dans les couloirs suspendus de la forteresse. Les elfes et elleths observaient sans piper mots l'attitude du prince de vert-bois. Ses poings fermés, à faire blanchir ses phalanges, et sa mâchoire serrée n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Face au prince se tenait un des gardes, Aldi, il lui bloquait le passage des appartements privés du roi, de son père.

- Pousses-toi Aldi !

- Je suis navré mais votre père a interdit l'accès à tout le monde.

- Je t'ai demandé de te pousser Aldi ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis le fils du roi, je suis ton prince, pousses-toi !

L'elfe ne savait plus quoi faire face à la colère du prince Legolas. Il sursauta en entendant la porte derrière lui claquer frottement contre le mur.

- Mon fils, tu devrais être à la garde est de la forteresse ! grogna le roi d'une voix mécontente.

- Rend moi l'humaine ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ma visite à Dale.

- Je n'ai rien à te confier et mes châtiments ne te regardent pas.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de maltraiter cette humaine, je sais parfaitement que les vies mortelles ne te sont d'aucune importance mais elle n'est pas sous ta responsabilité ! Je te rappelle qu'elle ta fait la demande pour rejoindre la cité du seigneur Elrond.

Legolas avait frappé fort, il savait parfaitement que son père ne pouvait supporter le seigneur Elrond. Il le prenait pour seul responsable de la mort de son père…

- En quoi Elrond ferait mieux que moi ? Menaça le roi Thranduil.

- Rend moi l'humaine et laisse-moi la conduire au prêt du seigneur Elrond !

Un grognement féroce sorti de la gorge du roi, il claqua la porte au nez de son fils et frappa ses poings contre le bois lourd. Il respira, inspira plusieurs fois les yeux fermés essayant de retrouver son calme. Les conflits étaient courant entre son fils et lui.

- Je veux partir avec Legolas, je ne veux pas rester ici !

Le roi ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, Clara se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ses joues encore humides de ses précédentes larmes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous devez rester à Vert-bois. Nous embarquerons dans quelques lunes pour les Terres…

- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ME RENDRE SUR VOS TERRES ! hurla Clara.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix !

- Et pourquoi ?!

Thranduil ne savait quoi répondre exactement. Elle était la clef de la prophétie des Terres Immortelles mais en quoi cela lui était une obligation ?... Rien mais… Elle avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait mais surtout qui l'attirait involontairement.

- Si… si vous nous accompagnez sur Arda… La prophétie prendra fin et… vous repartirez chez vous… dans votre monde.

Clara se calma instantanément face à l'aveu du roi blond…sexy mais très chiant.

En tout cas moi l'évolution de ton histoire me plaît toujours autant! :D

- Surveille tes pensées à mon égard, siffla Thranduil toujours mécontent.

- Évitez de lire dans ma tête si cela vous déplaît ! répliqua-t-elle.

Thranduil se pinça l'arête du nez tout en soupirant lourdement. Il était dépassé par le caractère rebelle que Clara avait en sa présence. Il avait beau se montrer courtois, poli et même… lui sauver la vie. Elle avait toujours une dent contre lui, elle avait un manque de confiance et… son mensonge n'allait rien améliorer à leur situation. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les questions que Clara lui posait.

- Vous m'entendez oui ! S'énerva-t-elle de nouveau.

- Pardonnez-moi… j'étais dans mes pensées. Que voulez-vous ?

- Cela vous arrive souvent ces absences? Demande-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

Le roi afficha une seconde grimace face aux nouvelles pensées de la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas fou et … que signifie avoir des araignées au plafond ?

- Vous comprendrez jamais de toute façon, pouffa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes étrange !

- Et vous, vous vous êtes vu?! Sinon revenons à cette fameuse nouvelle qui est « je pourrais rentrer chez moi après votre balade en bâteau » Pourquoi la dame blanche ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais maintenant vous le savez ! Soit vous vous rendez dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond ou il vous enverra après un moment dans une ville ou un village humain ou… vous nous suivez et regagnez les vôtres.

Clara fit les 100 pas dans les appartements royaux. Elle pensa et chercha la meilleure solution… Mais la réflexion ne fut pas longue. Sa famille, amis et son monde lui manquaient bien de trop pour ne pas tenter la seule chance qui lui était tendu pour revoir les siens.

- Je vous suivrais mais à une seule condition !

- Je vous écoute…

- Je veux faire le voyage auprès de votre fils.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire face à la requête.

- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous rester en compagnie de mon unique fils ?

- Il est le seul dans cet endroit à réellement m'accepter sans me juger ou vouloir m'enfermer dans des immondes cachots !

- Vous m'avez giflé et cela face à mon peuple, vous avez mérité votre châtiment ! Rugit le roi de colère.

- JE SUIS TERRIFIÉE, PERDUE et… et…. anéantie de me retrouver dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien! Je me fais attaquer par une BESTIOLE DIFFORME qui n'existe pas dans mon MONDE. Je risque de me faire TUER et vous… Vous m'enfermez des heures sans boire et manger à cause d'un coup donné sous la PEUR ! Vous êtes tout aussi immonde que cette créature ! hurla Clara devenant rouge, se brisant la voix, laissant ses larmes couler de nouveau contre ses joues.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé et poussa le roi espérant qu'il titube pour qu'elle puisse atteindre la porte mais, le roi la retint fermement au bras l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Clara se débattait, envoyant ses bras dans tous les sens. Elle criait sur le roi, l'insultait, le maudissait mais comprenant que cela de servait à rien et ses bras commençant à fatiguer, elle arrêta de lutter et retomba comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras du roi qui lui était resté silencieux pendant ce temps.

Clara pleurait de nouveau, ses pleurs étaient poignants. Il pouvait ressentir la tristesse et le désespoir à travers elle. Il senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement et sans comprendre son envie ni son geste il redressa le visage de la jeune femme et lui embrassa le visage. Du front au nez et du nez au menton en évitant avec soin de toucher l'interdit : ses lèvres. Reprenant conscience de son geste et réalisant qu'elle ne pleurait plus malgré sa respiration hachée, il la lâcha, trop brusquement sûrement. Il lui tourna le dos.

- Partez retrouver mon fils !

Clara ne répondit rien et continua de fixer le dos du roi sans comprendre le changement de situation et la réaction… surprenante qu'il avait eu.

- PARTEZ ! cria-t-il cette fois, frappant dans son verre et l'envoyant valser contre un mur.

La petite table en bois dur tituba sous le geste brutale et le seul bruit des pieds instables "clac clac clac" se fit entendre. Clara soupira une dernière fois avant de quitter les appartements du roi. Dans un tel moment de colère, il n'y avait rien à faire. En sortant, elle tomba sur un garde elfique qui la dévisageait de haut. Elle soutint son regard, elle ne se sentait pas inférieur à lui.

- Clara ?!

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers l'appelle de son prénom. Un vrai sourire apparut sur ses lèvres au moment où elle reconnut Legolas.

* * *

Merci à ma **Beta** pour son aide au correction et ses idées !

J'espère que se chapitre vous à plus.

Merci aussi à tout les anonymes qui me laisse des reviews ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Clara ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était en ce lieu... 3 semaines, 1 mois... peut-être plus.

Ici, les elfes calculaient le temps en fonction des soleils et lunes. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre leur logique pour tout dire. Elle était une étrangère et elle n'était tolérée que pour la prophétie.

Depuis l'incident survenu avec l'orc et le roi Thranduil, elle restait dans l'ombre le plus possible. Elle ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas et au côté de du Prince Legolas... Il était le seul avec qui elle avait réellement envie d'être dans ce monde. Il était à l'écoute et sans jugement sur ses différences.

Une fois, elle avait trouvé des morceaux de bois brûlé, pendant une promenade avec lui en dehors de la forteresse. Elle en avait récupéré quelques morceaux sous l'œil étonné du prince. Mais il fut très surpris de comprendre quelle s'en servait pendant ses moments de solitude pour dessiner sur de vielles feuilles de papier. Des paysages aux portraits, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'empêcher de coucher quelque chose sur le papier.

En ce moment même, Clara dessinait un portrait de Legolas surveillant les alentours de la forêt sur une branche solide d'un vieil arabe à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle voulait lui remettre comme remerciement de sa gentillesse. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une elleth se tenait debout, droite et belle mais au lieu de la fixer avec étonnement sur sa beauté de porcelaine, Clara fit une drôle de moue et fronça du nez. Elle était la nouvelle maîtresse du roi Thranduil et cela, elle le savait de source sûre pour les avoir vus s'embrasser chastement prêt du trône.

- Votre bain est prêt dame Clara.

Son amabilité sonnait faux aux oreilles de la jeune mortelle. Elle se leva et rangea son travail en restant de dos à l'elleth qui attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Merci, je connais le chemin. Vous n'avez pas à m'attendre.

Aucune réponse ou protestation ne sortit de la bouche de l'elleth. D'un froncement de sourcil, Clara se retourna bien prête à répondre à cette femme elfe que le respect ne la tuerait pas. Mais les mots qu'elle désirait tant sortir restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Devant elle, il n'y avait plus cette belle elleth mais Legolas qui la regardait avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Pourquoi était-il torse nu? Elle avait rapidement compris que les elfes étaient une race d'être très prude, réservé et qui n'était pas tactile.

- Legolas ? S'étonna Clara, pourquoi es-tu torse nu?

Un petit rire cristallin sorti des lèvres de l'elfe et il s'approcha en grimacent. Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de la jeune femme et avant même que son cerveau ne la guide, ses jambes avançaient déjà vers son ami. Elle n'avait pas vu que sur son côté droit juste en dessous de ses côtes se trouvait une entaille profonde d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et qui avait une très, très mauvaise tête.

- Ce n'est rien Clara, j'ai juste voulu fuir un ennemi.

- Un de ces chiens étrangement moches que ses orcs montent comme cheval ? Coupa Clara.

- Ce ne sont pas des chien mais tu es sur la bonne piste. Une branche m'a fait cette méchante blessure.

- Il faut la désinfecter ou sinon tu vas attraper je ne sais quoi comme maladie.

Legolas afficha un petit sourire en coin et caressa d'un doigt la joue de la jeune femme.

- Tu t'en occupe ?

- Moi ? S'étonna Clara, mais je ne connais rien à la médecine elfique !

Le prince rigola face à la tête stresser et perdu que Clara affichait.

- Soigne-moi à ta façon alors.

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr... Je… Je peux faire... cela.

- J'en suis certain

Clara fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna vers la salle d'eau.

* * *

Je sais parfaitement que cette suite est petite mais c'est normal...

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant.

J'attend vos reviews ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Pourquoi le roi Thranduil hurlait-il avec autant de force sur la pauvre Clara. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que trébucher sur une branche d'arbre. Elle n'était pas habituée à marcher en forêt et encore moins pendant 5 heures d'affilées avec ces drôles de chaussures sous lesquelles il n'y avait pratiquement aucune semelle. Elle était épuisée, transpirante et les cloques à ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Elle ne pipa aucun mot car depuis le départ pour les Terres Immortelles, le roi, avait été des plus désagréables à son écart. Elle ruminait dans sa tête la scène de son réveil :

_- Debout !_

_La voix grave et sèche réveilla Clara dans un sursaut. Elle poussa un cri en voyant l'elfe la dévisager. Remontant le drap sur son corps à moitié dénudé, elle s'exclama en colère contre celui-ci de ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer sans permission. L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de répliquer face à l'attaque de la jeune mortelle, seul son regard expliquait tous les sentiments ou plutôt non-sentiments qu'il lui portait. Thranduil entra dans la pièce et s'avança d'un pas décidé, droit et fière comme à son habitude. Il dévisagea à son tour la jeune femme._

_- Ne parlez pas à mes sujets de cette façon ! Vous devriez être satisfaite qu'ils vous tolèrent._

_Clara ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Ou était donc passé la voix du gentil et curieux roi ? Qui était ce con qui lui parlait comme une merde ? Raciste !_

_- Il n'avait qu'à pas entrer ici en sachant que je dormais et…_

_- Il suffit ! Préparez-vous, nous quittons vert-bois aujourd'hui et je ne tolérerai aucun retard._

_Sans plus de mots il partit de sa démarche trop théâtrale aux yeux de la jeune fille._

_Cette annonce aurait pu rendre Clara nostalgique du lieu où elle avait pris l'habitude de vivre ou même anxieuse de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que les elfes lui demandaient, après tout, elle avait déjà essayé plus d'une fois d'expliquer qu'elle ne connaissait pas ces fameuses Terres. Ils n'avaient rien à lui reprocher, pensait-elle. De plus, elle pourrait enfin retrouver son monde! Les mots du roi Thranduil restaient gravés dans son esprit. Après les avoir guidé elle pourra repartir chez elle. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'elle se prépara._

Clara secoua la tête, face à elle se tenait un énorme élan sur le qu'elle se tenait Thranduil, le regard froid et les sourcils froncé.

- Cessez de rêvasser ! J'entends vos pensées et cela me dérange.

- Sale con !

- CLARA ! hurla le roi faisant sursauter ses sujets.

Clara, elle, recula devant le hurlement de l'elfe. Il se plaignait souvent mais encore jamais il n'avait réellement hurlé de cette façon.

- Continuez votre route, Ada, je vais m'occuper de Clara.

La voix mélodieuse et Ô combien masculine de Legolas se fit entendre.

- Fait comme bon te semble mais qu'elle ne nous dérange plus.

- Bien Ada.

Legolas approcha son cheval près de la jeune fille. Elle put aussi remarquer qu'il était plus distant, plus froid à son égard depuis quelques jours. Elle soupira devant cette réaction. Avait-t-elle été trop loin ? Surement, sinon pourquoi réagirait-il de cette façon ? Clara grinça des dents.

Il lui tendit la main, elle l'agrippa de façon distraite de nouveau dans ses pensées. Une fois sur le cheval, d'instinct elle serra la taille du prince contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit sous ses doigts le corps de l'elfe se tendre…

Plusieurs jours plus tôt, Clara avait soigné une vilaine entaille que le Prince avait. Elle voulut bien faire mais apparemment, il n'était pas convenable d'emmener un elfe « célibataire » dans une salle d'eau. Elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée pourtant, du moins à cette instant précis elle ne voulait qu'une chose : désinfecter cette affreuse blessure.

_L'air de la salle d'eau était humide et la buée que provoquait son bain chaud enveloppait la petite pièce d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Legolas était raide et ne semblait pas beaucoup réagir, sur le moment précis, Clara n'avait pas tellement prêté attention à cela. Elle avait attrapé un linge qu'elle avait trempé dans son bain. Elle savait que dans l'eau se trouvait une herbe nommée : Longa. Elle avait des propriétés anti-inflammatoire et relaxante d'après ce qu'une elleth lui avait expliqué. Le roi avait ordonné que pendant sa toilette on y ajoute des herbes aux propriétés médicinales de peur que je n'attrape une maladie mortelle. _

_- Approche Legolas, lui avait-elle demandé._

_- Pardon ?_

_- N'ai pas peur voyons! C'est juste un linge mouillé. Je vais désinfecter ça comme je peux._

_Le prince ne semblait pas régir d'avantage à la demande de la jeune fille. En soupirant, elle décida de s'avancer elle vers le prince. Doucement, elle frotta le torse de l'elfe, elle essuya la plaie sanglante. Elle n'avait rien pour le bander et donc l'essuya simplement d'un linge sec. Elle redressa son visage vers celui de son ami mais celui-ci camouflait ses trais derrière ses longs cheveux blond. Sans réellement réfléchir, Clara repoussa les mèches de cheveux derrière les drôles d'oreilles de l'elfe. Elle put sentir celui-ci frissonner violement à se simple toucher. Elle parut surprise sur le coup mais profita de la situation pour taquiner son ami._

_- J'avais oublié que tu étais sensible à cet endroit, avoua-t-elle en retouchant doucement la pointe dur de son oreille._

_- Clara, arrête, demanda le prince._

_- Arrêter quoi voyons ?_

_Clara pensait l'ennuyer mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que se simple toucher, qui était pour elle si inoffensif, soit pour lui un appel au viol. Clara se retrouva dos contre la porte sans savoir comment elle avait fait pour atteindre cette endroit, Legolas tenait fermement ses poignets par-dessus sa tête et son visage n'étais qu'à quelques millimètre du siens. Elle pouvait sentir l'haleine chaude s'échapper d'entre les deux lèvres entres-ouvertes. Les yeux clos, la respiration rapide. Clara le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude et sans réfléchir à son geste, elle déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de l'elfe et jamais la jeune fille n'eut connu de son plus érotique que celui-ci._

_Le baiser qui était à la base chaste et s'en aucune arrière-pensée était maintenant marqué d'une intense chaleur. Clara était en ébullition dans les bras fort de l'elfe. Il malmenait ses lèvres avec délice, il était tout ce qu'il y a de différent dans son attitude habituelle. Il était brute, dominant et érotique à souhait. Elle gémissait dans la bouche de l'elfe._

_- Encore, grogna celui-ci_

_Et comme toute réponse, Clara gémit une seconde fois._

_Les conséquences fut qu'elle se retrouva nue face à l'elfe qui la dévorait du regard._

_- Tant de courbe, de forme. Un tel délice, un cadeau…_

_Legolas marmonnait pour lui-même des mots sur le corps de la jeune femme. Cela faisait rougir celle-ci qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exposer aux regards ou d'avoir autant de compliments. Elle savoura malgré tout cette attention et le désir qu'elle provoquait à un être si beau. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand le prince retira d'un mouvement son pantalon. Un sexe d'une longueur importante se dressa vers elle. Elle était hypnotisée par cette vue. Legolas remarqua son regard sur son sexe et gémit. Ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés, ils étaient noirs et le gris que possédaient d'habitude ceux-ci avait quasiment disparu. Clara fut surprise d'un tel changement de couleur._

_- Legolas tes yeux …_

_- Te faire mienne, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux._

_Clara était surprise de la litanie de son ami, il était comme dans une autre dimension._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_La question de la jeune fille n'avait rien de sexy mais, elle commençait à s'inquiéter face au comportement de son ami. De l'être si calme elle se retrouvait devant un être assoiffé de sexe et possessif dans ses mouvements. Clara allaita de surprise en sentant le bout du sexe de Legolas frotter son clitoris pour essayer de se frayer un chemin plus bas. Elle se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait avec passion mais elle sursauta en sentant deux mains l'agripper par ses épaules. Elle chancela en arrière, complètement perdue! Arwin était la cause de ce bouleversement. Elle dévisagea choquée la jeune mortelle. Clara elle reposa son regard sur le prince qui était maintenu par deux autres elfse. Legolas n'était plus lui-même._

_- Mais que… Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

_- Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Il faut partir, sinon, son état sera pire._

_Clara reprit sa robe des mains de l'elleth. Elle l'enfila rapidement et sorti de la pièce. L'air froid la fit frissonner. Clara était déboussolée._

_- Je… Qu'avait le prince Legolas ?_

_- Il ne faut jamais coucher avec un elfe, Clara, coupa l'elleth._

_- … Pourquoi ?_

_- Quand un elfe s'accouple, il se lie à la personne avec qui il couche. Une sorte de lien indestructible se crée automatiquement. La raison de l'état du prince est normale, il était en train de créer ce lien._

_- Un lien ? répondit la jeune fille perdu._

_- Une mariage à vie, Clara. Il ne pourra plus jamais trouver autre elleth ou elfe si …_

_- Mais, mais, j'ai juste désinfecté sa blessure et… et remis ses mèches de cheveux._

_L'elleth soupira devant la non-expérience et l'innocence de la jeune mortelle._

_- Nous sommes un peuple très direct, Clara. Vous, êtres humains, vous êtes tactiles pour un remerciement ou un manque d'une personne. Nous ne réagissons pas de cette façon. Legolas à réagit à votre toucher car cela ne se fait que pendant une invitation à un acte._

_Clara ne sut quoi répondre face à cet aveu tellement bizarre. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait était l'immense tristesse pour son ami et une honte pour elle-même._

Revenant à elle. Elle observa les paysages boisés de la forêt. Le corps de son ami s'était détendu et elle en ressenti un certain soulagement. Elle n'osa pas parler ou trop penser. Elle n'observa que les paysages et évita tout contact visuel avec un elfe. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant d'un d'entre eux sur elle.

- Pardonne-moi Clara.

Clara surprise, reposa son regard sur le dos de son ami.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- J'ai failli te lier à moi. J'aurais dû t'expliquer cela avant de te laisser me guider dans ta salle d'eau, j'aurais dû…

La voix cassée et si triste du prince brisa le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle savait à présent qu'il n'était pas tactile mais sur le coup de l'émotion, elle encercla le corps de son ami et le serra contre elle.

- Ne t'excuse. Je suis tout autant responsable alors… pardonne-moi aussi.

Comme simple réponse, il serra sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

Clara qui se sentait toujours observée tourna la tête pour apercevoir que cette personne n'était autre que Thranduil

* * *

J'attend vos reviews avec IMPATIENTE ! :)


End file.
